Subeta Wiki:Community portal
Welcome to Subeta Wiki! Let me start of by welcoming all new users. My name is LiCobra, or Shoda on Subeta, and I'm the administrator of this site. This wiki is for everyone to enjoy. It is a user-run site so anyone and everyone is encouraged to help. If you run into any trouble, check the help topics below. If those don't answer any questions, feel free to drop me a message on my talk page or even and sMail on Subeta. Sign The Wiki Come and sign your name to see who has been helping out! * --LiCobra, your friendly neighbourhood admin * --Prehistoric, passerby who noticed missing information * --Ganemi, happy to help out The Do's and Don't of this Wiki You don't need to be an experienced wiki editor or programmer to add an article on this wiki. Let me list a few tips on what to do and what not to do. If you get lost on what category to use (since there are many) you can always ask me or check if there are other similar articles. Do's * Add relevant information about who/what the article is about: eg. Maleria controls Dark Matter. * Add images to support your article. Images on Subeta are normally in .gif and .png file. If you need to upload an image, the best way is to save the Subeta image onto your computer and add it. * Link to as many other articles on this wiki as possible. It is also helpful to other wikis if you can link to them as well: eg. Prophet's page links to the Halo wiki. * Use the correct categories on pages to help put them with other similar themed articles: eg. the pet category * Preview your work before posting. If there's something wrong you can generally see it before having to re-edit your article. Dont's * DO NOT SPAM. If you are found deleting information and adding useless spam you will be banned forever. I do not find vandalism amusing and you will receive no verbal warning first. * Don't add biased information about a character/pet. This is a wiki, things need to be reported from a neutral perspective. * Do not add random images onto the site. You may add whatever you like on your own user page but please refrain from adding unnecessary pictures on the wiki. * Do not try to plug your own website here. This is not an advertising board. If you wish to add a fansite page for your website you may do so but it must relate in some way to Subeta or the page will be deleted. You will get a verbal warning for trying to promote another website on this wiki. How to Add Articles * How to Add a Pet Article * How to Add a Character Article * How to Add a Location Article * How to Add an Event Article * How to Add a Game Article * How to Add an Item Article * How to Add a Clothing Article Category:Browse